The best student
by Majo221B
Summary: One-shot. She was the hottest and the most innocent student ever, he took some advantage out of it. Pepperony /Lemon.


**Tony's pov.**

What can I say? She was the most innocent and hottest student. I wasn't into young girls, but something about her made me want to grab her and throw her into a wall, touch her everywhere and also use my tongue to...

Well, I'm not going go onto details, but... She was perfect.

Long legs, blue eyes, red hair, perfect proportions, I saw her multiple times swimming at the school's pool and I can tell... That was a nice ass. I wasn't sure if she felt somehow attracted to me, but I caught her looking at me several times, and every time she noticed that I realized she instantly looked to another place with a light blush on her cheeks.

Oh, that was another thing now that I think about it... every time she blushed she looked like an angel, a really innocent one. I obviously began doing my research after I started feeling this kind of things.

"Jarvis; do me a favor and look for Virginia Potts at the database of Malibu Institute."

"Immediately Sir."

What I found surprised me a little bit... She was a straight A's student, she was seventeen years old, she lived only with her father, apparently her mother died in a car accident some years ago, she didn't have boyfriend, but lots of guys were behind her. I can tell she was a virgin, this girl grew up in a Catholic family in a little town, she was a "good girl" totally.

Which make me only crazier about her.

I remembered the first time I was close to make her a "dirty" proposition. She was the last one in the classroom, and she wanted to ask me why she got such a lower grade on her essay about pollution...

Obviously, she didn't have any mistakes, I just did it to have a while alone with her. She was in front of my desk now, and watching her so close using the school uniform was making me have some fantasies... The uniform was basically a tiny black skirt, a white blouse and a black sweater; the shoes were black and also the socks, which were knee length.

"Mr. Stark I was wondering what I did wrong in my essay?" She said in a shy voice.

She looked at me with those deep blue eyes and she was blushing...

"Let me see Miss Potts." I took the essay from her hands.

Her handwriting was really elegant, and the way she writes was perfect.

"Apparently the mistake was mine Miss Potts; I don't see anything wrong with this essay."

She smiled.

"Really?!" She asked.

"Yeah, you don't need to worry, I'll fix it." I said with a smile.

"Thank you Mr. Stark!"

Then she asked if she could leave but I didn't want her to leave.

"Miss Potts, tell me something, what are you going to do when you graduate?"

Then the conversation started, and it was getting usual to us to have this conversations... of course I didn't have so much to talk about myself, she was a teenager so she obviously read magazines which I was main topic.

"If you are the owner of Stark Industries why do you work as a teacher Mr. Stark?" She asked.

"Well, I like to teach, besides the company is going well, so I have a lot of free time, also I'm looking for prospects who I can hire after school to work for me."

And it went like that for almost a month, I came to know her really well and I gave her the Pepper nickname. Because of her freckles of course. The sexual tension between us was unbearable sometimes, like when she crossed her leg and the skirt showed more than it should, or when the first buttons of her blouse were unbuttoned and I had to fight the urge of look at her breasts.

Today I was hoping to see her as usual, but she wasn't at school. My class started and her seat was empty... which was really weird. I didn't want to worry but I heard some guys talking on the hallway...

"Hey! Have you seen Virginia..."

"No, I haven't which is weird..."

I was now in my car and I had a bad feeling... I was fearing the worst and I didn't know why, I mean she was a good girl, she didn't get into bad companies, she has excellent grades... But something was telling me that something happened.

I called her and she didn't answer.

It was getting late, I went to the office and I leave at eight pm. It was raining; it was such a bad storm. I was trying to distract me but it wasn't working so I took the road by the sea, I still had lot of time before getting home, and that was when I saw it.

A pair of beautiful long legs that I would recognize everywhere, she was wearing the school uniform.

"Hey!" I said as I reached her on the car and she stopped walking.

At first she was scared because she thought that it was a stranger. But when she recognized me she calmed down. I saw her face; she was definitely in pain... If this was the responsibility of someone, that someone was going to die.

"Get in the car." I ordered her.

* * *

She was all wet because of the rain, sitting next to me on my Audi, and she was crying a lot.

"I'll ruin your car seat if I continue like this in here..."

"I don't care about the car honestly... I just want to know what happened to you."

She just kept crying.

I didn't know what to do at times like this so I just did what I known best... I put my hand on her knee, she was so cold, and the school uniform was not helping her. She stopped crying and looked at me...

I cannot explain but I saw something on her eyes and I got closer... I kissed her, really soft.

It was the first time I kiss her and it felt wonderful I couldn't describe it. It didn't take too much time before I started to kissed her fiercely I introduced my tongue claiming my territory. She was shy at first but she was trying to follow my pace.

Then it hit me, we were in the middle of a lonely road in my car... If this was going to be her first time it wouldn't be in a car definitely.

I stopped.

"I..." She started.

"Sorry it's nothing... But you're way more special to do it here, we're going somewhere else." I said.

She blushed.

"Where?" She asked, really nervous.

"My house." I said, and I couldn't wait to get there.

I couldn't wait when we entered the house I pushed her against a wall and she grabbed my hair as she moaned my name. I put both my hands in her ass and she put her legs around my waist. I was thinking fast where to do it, she wasn't a night one stand to take her to my room or a guests room, so I decided...

My workshop.

I walked straight to the stairs like this trying the hardest not to fall... Jarvis opened the door so I wouldn't have to do it, Jarvis can be really considered sometimes. When we entered I put myself on top of her on the couch/bed that I had there... I looked at her.

Her lips were red for so much kissing, her always impeccable white blouse was a disaster all wet and with lots of buttons unbuttoned, she was wearing a black bra. Because of the position her tiny skirt was showing her perfect legs and was covering only her underwear... her sexy red hair was a mess too.

I could read only innocence, nervous, and excitement in her shining blue eyes, she was such an angel. And I was going to steal her virginity tonight... I couldn't wait so I kiss her neck, I wanted to leave a hickey, make sure for everyone else that she was totally mine.

"Mr.. Mr... Mr Stark." She was moaning in such a sensual voice.

I really wanted to be inside her right now... but she was a beginner and I needed her really wet for her to be easy. With shaking hands she started to unbutton my shirt and when she made it she took it off me. After that I ripped her shirt, I admire her perfect body with only a skirt and a black bra.

One of the best images I've ever seen in my life.

I draw with my mouth and tongue from her cleavage to her belly. For my joy and advantage her bra had a pin on the front so when I bite it the bra was out of my way. She then cover her breasts with her arms, she was blushing madly.

"I... Don't..." She started.

"Shhh..." I said. "You're perfect." I whispered in her ear.

Then in a delicate way I moved her arms out of my way and appreciate her...

"Perfect..." I said as I start playing with her right breast.

"Mr. Stark!" She moaned in pleasure.

_Best sound ever._

Her nipples were getting erect, then I decided to check if she was ready, I introduced my finger under her skirt and underwear. She was really wet. She gasp when she felt my finger inside her... I kept doing my work playing with her clitoris.

"Tony... I... I..." She started moaning.

"What was that?" I asked in a demanding tone. "Can you repeat my name Miss Potts?"

I introduced another finger...

"Mr. Stark!" She almost screamed.

I didn't want her to come that way... I needed to be inside her, I took my fingers out of her.

She took a deep breath and then with shaking hands she started to unbuttoned my pants. When she was over I threw them somewhere on the floor, with my underwear as well.

She couldn't stop looking at it.

I smiled mischievously.

"Do you like what you see Ms. Potts?"

She looked at my face really surprised.

"It's going to be all yours tonight."

Her eyes widened.

I ripped her skirt and threw it away, then with my teeth I removed her underwear.

She was ready... And so was I.

I took her legs by her knees and opened them; I was right in top of her...

"I'm scared... It's going to hurt?" She asked, she sound so pure and innocent. I almost feel bad for what I was about to do.

Almost.

"Yes..." I said looking straight in her eyes. "But I promise you, it'll be worth it."

She kissed me, in a really hot way. I interpreted like she trusted me. And with a single move without breaking the kiss I penetrated her. She moaned in an awkward way, as I felt that she was leaving nail marks on my back.

"Tony... Tony..." She was moaning harder.

Then I felt it, her innocence was breaking. She let go a little scream and a single tear roll down her cheek. That was my signal, I started slow, enjoying every single moment of being inside her. And with every move she moaned harder, everything was perfect.

But besides the perfection I wanted to hear her scream... really hard.

So I went harder. Her legs went around my waist so I had better access.

"Mr... Mr... MR STARK!" She was getting to an end.

But every single scream made me wanted to go harder inside her. We reached the orgasm at the same time... We were covered in sweat and I was still inside her. She was almost falling sleep.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She didn't answer; she just buried her head on my chest. After a few minutes she fell asleep. I took a deep breath and started thinking about what just happened.

She was my student, my best student. On a Friday night at my house... having sex with me.

I felt great. I looked down at her, she had a hickey on her neck, another in her right breast, her cheeks were a slightly pink tone.

She was smiling.

I looked the scene around us. Her clothes were a mess and they were all ripped out... Tomorrow she won't have anything to wear. I smiled.

Having this girl naked around my house all day wasn't a problem for me... at all. I was still worried... She wasn't drunk but the way I found her it couldn't be something good.

I needed answers.

But that will be tomorrow, she'll found me here next morning. And with the heat of her around me, I fell asleep.

* * *

When I woke up I was so comfortable that I didn't want to open my eyes... then realization of last night events hit me.

I instantly got up... I look at the other side of the couch and she wasn't there, I put on my pants and I saw that her now useless uniform was still on the floor. But my shirt wasn't nowhere to be found.

"Jarvis, is Miss Potts somewhere in the house?"

"Indeed Sir, she's currently in the kitchen."

I went straight there... I found her drinking milk.

She was wearing my shirt and obviously she wasn't wearing underwear. I smiled.

"Good morning Miss Potts." I said.

She turned around, really nervous.

"Mr. Stark... I..."

I didn't give her the chance to finish whatever she was going to say... I went straight to where she was sit, grab her waist and kissed her. She answered in a shy way...

"I was really surprised when I didn't see you when I woke up..."

"Yeah, I thought about it but I needed to go to the bathroom, and I ended up in the kitchen."

After this I ordered some breakfast and we kept chatting until we were with no topics left...

"So... Are you okay?" I asked.

She was sitting in my lap and we were kissing, I couldn't take my hands off her. She hide her face on my neck.

"Please don't avoid the question." I said.

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"What happened yesterday?" I asked.

"Don't you remember Mr. Stark?" She asked looking in my eyes. "You first kissed me, then you took me to your place where you..." She couldn't continue without blushing.

"You're trying to make me forget about what we were talking?"

She nodded.

"It's working, honestly." I said as on of my hands slid under my, now hers, shirt to touch one of her perfect breasts.

She moaned.

"I think that it's better if I go now..." She said getting up.

I stopped her.

"Well... And how are you going to leave? You have no clothes, you don't have a car and you didn't bring any wallet with you I can tell because I literally ripped all your clothes last night." I said and she blushed.

"Then how..." She started.

"I'm sorry Miss Potts but you're my slave for the rest of the weekend."

Then I kissed her fiercely and ripped my shirt off her and I had her at my mercy again.

* * *

**So... what do you guys think? This idea wouldn't let me alone, I guess that this can be considered a one shot, but you decide. I just had to get it out of my mind somehow. Do I deserve a review?**


End file.
